Night of the Stars
by SitoriTenshi
Summary: FINNISHED! Faye must choose who she loves, spike..or....or...yes..Vicious
1. Wanting The Past

Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: Weird title, you'll figure out why later! I do not own Cowboy Bebop or it's characters. Most of the places and characters that you do not know, I own. Especially Joe Macguiser. *Jilimange is said Jil-e-mange-ee  
  
Wanting the Past  
  
"Spike! Your in front of the T.V!" Faye yelled at the figure in front of her with the dark green fro.  
  
"Oh Man! Jet, I thought you sent her out to get us some food!" Spike complained to Jet, who was sitting on the couch.  
  
" Come on Spike! Give me a break! You know how hard it is to get Faye to do anything!" Jet replied.  
  
"Yeah well, give me two hundred woolongs and I'll go away!" Faye cut in.  
  
"Why? So you can go gamble it all off?" Spike teased.  
  
"No! I'm going to find a room at the Jilimange hotel on Mars." She replied without even looking at Spike or Jet.  
  
"ON MARS??!" Jet and Spike yelled in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I uh. I have some business there." She replied. "And no Jet, it isn't gambling!" She said turning to Jet as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"If it isn't gambling, then what is it Faye?" Jet questioned.  
  
"It's my business!" She said and then turned to Spike. " So just give me the money!"  
  
"You know, the Red Dragon Syndicate is on Mars!" Spike said suspiciously. "Your not planning on going after Vicious, are you Faye?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it Spike, don't worry! I'm not that stupid!" She replied.  
  
"Fine, you have to pay me back though!" Spike said throwing a wad of money at Faye.  
  
"Thank you Spike!.Spike. It's about my past. There is a man on Mars who knew my parents. He works in a bar and invited me to come talk with him." Faye said, thinking Spike didn't believe that the money was going to be used well.  
  
" Oh, well then take this!" Spike said, throwing on hundred woolongs and two automatic handguns at Faye.  
  
"Thank you Spike! Um, were you planning on going after Vicious?" Faye asked worringly.  
  
" Yeah, maybe next week. " Spike replied sensing her fear of him going. He lit up one of his cigarettes that he seemed to always have.  
  
Spike sat down on the couch, and Ed came into the room, closely followed by Ein. Ed walked up to the couch and plopped down beside Spike. She turned and looked at Faye.  
  
"Faye-Faye, can Ed come too?" Ed asked.  
  
"No Ed. Stay with Spike and Jet, they need you." She replied glancing at Spike so that he wouldn't disagree.  
  
"I'll be back on Friday, that's in three days." Faye said, grabbing her bag. "Spike, can you stay away from Vicious that long?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay away till you get back. You just stay away from him! He replied. " Bye Faye." He said leaning back and letting smoke flow out of his mouth.  
  
"Bye Bye Faye-Faye!" Ed said hopping off the couch and twirling around the room as Ein followed. "Bye Faye." Jet said. "Keep your communicator on, okay!"  
  
" All right. See you all on Friday!" Faye yelled as she ran down to the docking area and hopped into her little ship.  
  
Authors Note: So what do you think? Let me know please! 


	2. A Deadly Trap

Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: I haven't seen Cowboy Bebop in awhile, so please forgive me if I'm a little shabby! Let me know what you think! I only own Joe Mcguiser! And the Jilimange hotel. Sorry for all of you who have been waiting for me to update! Sorry but this is going to be a long ch.! Please read anyway! It's interesting! I have been really busy! So here it is! Enjoy please!! (*Jilimange- Ji-li-mange-eee)  
  
~~~~~~~ A Deadly Trap ~~~~~~  
  
Faye finally arrived on Mars. She was having trouble finding an open room in the Jilimange hotel. It was the nicest hotel on Mars, and she hadn't reserved a room. She saw a thin, tall man leaving and quickly rushed to the front desk.  
  
"Hi, that man there," Faye said pointing towards the man leaving. " I want his room!" She said to the man at the desk.  
  
"Sorry Ms. The room must first be cleaned. After it's cleaned you may come ask for it, but it is still open for reservations to high ranking people." Replied the man lazily.  
  
Faye was annoyed, she didn't feel like messing around with anyone. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man. "Didn't you hear me?!" She yelled. " Said I wanted the room! It is important business! I don't need it cleaned, I just need somewhere for tonight! I do not feel like bothering with you now! Got it?" She cocked the gun.  
  
"Um, Ms. If it is really that important to you, you can have the room. We will clean it for you though. The man who just left hits it off with the ladies very well. Last night he had some lady friends come, so I think you would want it cleaned anyway. Just give me your full name, where you live, and your job, and I will reserve the room for you." Said the man, confident that Faye would not shoot him.  
  
"Thank you! Um.. My name is Faye Valentine.." She began.  
  
"Is that the name you would like the account under?" The man asked. Faye thought to herself quickly. 'I could put it under Spike's name, but if Vicious is looking for him he could track him here! I'll just use my name.'  
  
"Um yes. I live in "the Bebop," it is a ship." Faye answered the man.  
  
"Yes ma'am and your job?" He said.  
  
"Bounty Hunter." She answered plainly.  
  
"Okay ma'am, that is all I needed! Please leave your luggage here and we will move it into the room once it is cleaned. Be back in two or three hours and it will be ready for you." He said.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Faye said setting down her bags and turning around to walk out.  
  
"Ms.. The room number is C12." The man said.  
  
"Thanks!" She said and walked out of the front door. Faye decided it was time to go visit Joe Mcguiser. She took a cab to Joe's bar and walked up to the door.  
  
"All right, her we go Faye. Everything about your past is right through these doors!" Faye thought out loud to herself. " Man, if he knew my parents he must be old!"  
  
"Ding-Ding" Rung the bell as Faye pushed open the door. She walked slowly into the bar, knowing that what Joe had to say would change her life forever.  
  
"Excuse me sir, does a Mr. Joe Mcguiser work here?" Faye asked the short chubby man standing at the bar.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Joe's the name. No need for formalities!" Answered the man extending his hand.  
  
"I'm Faye.." She said grasping his hand and shaking. "Faye Valentine. I was told that you knew my parents." Faye said excitedly, she was having trouble being patient to hear about her past.  
  
"Yes, I know who you are, and yes I also knew your parents. You know, they were very nice people really!" He said, sounding as if he was talking to himself. " They were killed by members of the Black Tiger Syndicate. The Red Dragon Syndicate was spawned from the Black Tiger Syndicate. The son of the leader of the Black Tiger Syndicate created the Red Dragon, his name is.."  
  
"BANG!" All of a sudden before Joe could even finish his sentence he was coverd in blood. A man walked into the bar.  
  
"Hi there beautiful, Miss Me?" Said a man with silver hair, and an evil smile. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Yo, Jet. What day is it?" Spike yelled down the hall to of the Bebop.  
  
"Um, Thursday! We still have a day until Faye comes back, why don't you enjoy it?" Jet answered.  
  
"Well it's not the fact that she is gone, it's just that. she didn't put the bill for her hotel under my name, that's not like Faye! Do you think she is all right?" Spike asked Jet, plopping down on the yellow couch.  
  
"Yeah, she's all right. She probably just got caught doing illegal gambling!" Jet joked.  
  
"Yeah, you are probably right, just keep the communicator on in case she is really in trouble though!"  
  
"All right. Spike come with Ed and me to work on the engine." Jet said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Spike answered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Okay, so the ch. Was supposed to be longer, I write them out on paper before I type it. But I figured It would be better to make another ch. Out of the rest! So what do you think? Please review! 


	3. Waking Up

Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: I know it's been awhile.but I've finnaly decided to update! As u know..things that are not in the show are mine.but everything from the show.belongs to the owner of Bebop..Enjoy reading my fanfic.review plz..plz..plz..plz...I greatly appreciate ur reading it! So plz enjoy the rest..  
  
Ch.3 Waking up  
  
"Vicious, why do you think she was on mars?" One of the guards asked, turning towards the silver haired man.  
  
"I don't know Joe." Vicious answered.  
  
"Wonderful plan you had, fake bullets and all boss!" Said the other guard.  
  
"Yes, once I knew she was here..it was as easy as saying we knew her past!" Joe said.. "Look, she is waking up!"  
  
Faye opened her eyes and satup. She didn't know where she was. She looked up and fear filled her eyes.  
  
"Vicious!!" She whispered to herself in horror.. " Why did you shoot the bartender?" She yelled. The man named Joe walked forward.  
  
"He didn't kill me, they were fake bullets.. You fell straight into our trap!" He said smirking evilly.  
  
Faye reached into her pocket, feeling for one of the handguns Spike had given her.  
  
"It's no use Faye, we got all of your weapons!" Vicious said smirking. "Take Miss Valentine to her "suite" now." Vicious said turning to one of the guards.  
  
"Let go of me!" Faye managed to scream out as one of the guards stuck a needle into her arm. He pushed the blue liquid into her system. She soon was unconsious. 


	4. The communicator

Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: Okey..wut do u think so far?? Good? Okay? Not so good? Let me know..ne'wayz..don't see a reason to say wut I own and wut I don't own..if u wanna know check out previous ch.s.. Well big update..this isn't the only one coming..enjoy!  
  
Ch. 4 The Communicator  
  
Two days passed and Faye hadn't waken up yet. It took most of the day and she finnally woke up around five o'clock pm.  
  
"Damn! I can't get out!" Faye yelled as she went door to door. " They all lock from the outside!"  
  
Faye had only managed to get two doors open. One to the closet, and the other to the restroom. The room she was in was very fancy. The carpet was royal blue and the wall paper was cream. In the closet she found beautiful dresses, satin, silk, and any other materail she could possilbly want. She walked up to the dresser and found a note.  
  
"Well Faye,  
  
Seems you are caught. You are lucky I am such a generous man! You will find dresses in the closet, and makeup in the dresser. There is a reason that you are here, but that is not somthing you need to know now. Put on one of the dresses and pretty yourself up. Tonight you dine with me and some guest. Hold your tongue or you will pay! You have till exactly seven. Vicious"  
  
"Well at least he isn't rude!" Faye said to herself.  
  
Faye began to think of a way to escape. She realized that her communicator had not been found. She had hidden it in her bra. Thank God they hadn't looked there! She took it out and turned it on. Then she dialed Spike and Jet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jet, answer it already!" Spike yelled at Jet. "Alright! Jet replied turning on the communicator. "Hello?" "Jet? Is that really you?" Faye said. "Faye?" Jet repied surprised to hear from her. "Yeah! I need your help!" She said. "I don't help gamblers Faye!" Jet yelled back at her. He moved his finger over the off button. "Wait! Jet please!" Faye yelled, beginning to cry. "Faye??" Spike said walking over to see who called. "Spike! Joe was a setup! Vicious has me!" She said wiping the tears from her face. "WHAT? Where are you? Did he hurt you? Are you being treated well?" Spike asked panicing. "I'm okay Spike. Just get me out of here!" She yelled. "Jet, can you track her communicator?" Spike said turning to Jet. "Yeah, It'll take awhile though, and the communicator has to stay on." Jet replied. "Faye, keep the communicator on, and I'll find you!" Spike said.  
  
Authors Note: Don't worry, more is coming..so what did you think? This story is a dedication to two very special peoples.. One is my boyfriend.. Andre..and the other is to Taylor. Taylor has helped me write this story by reading and letting me know wut is wrong.. I believe these people deserve credit.. and guess wut.REVIEW!! Well ttyl..bubye. -InuGurl 


	5. Starry Night, and another trap

Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: Most of the places that you may not be familiar with are mine. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or it's characters, except for Joe Mcguiser, and others I make up.cuz they r kool! Please read, enjoy, and review! Luv ya'll  
  
Ch. 5 Starry night, and another trap  
  
Faye was trying to pick out a dress. Vicious had many dresses put into the closet. The clock read 6:30. Faye was running out of time. She finnaly picked out a white dress with pink flowers on it. On the left side the dress cut at her knee, but on the right side the dress was almost down to her ankle. The dress was low cut, and came down from her neck in a wide V. After Faye had put on the dress, she walked over to the dresser and took out the makeup. She found some eyeshadow and put on a light coat of pink. Then she found mascara and put it on. She put her hair up in a tight bun and sat on the bed to wait. She expected Spike to show up, so she tried to look her best.and she definatly did! She was ready to go at 6:55.five minutes to spare. She decided to call Spike.  
  
"Hey Spike!" Faye said with her face brightening up.  
  
"Hey Faye." He said smiling. "You definatly look nice..why?"  
  
"Vicious is taking me to dinner, he wants his people to think I am his.." She replied.  
  
"Your not his.. are you?" Spike asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"No, of course not!" She answered smiling. "Spike, why don't you dress nicely. That way when you find me in the restaurant.you will blend in!"  
  
"KNOCK,,KNOCK!"  
  
"Damn! I gatta go Spike, he is coming! I will keep it on, bye!" Faye said and disconnected.  
  
"Well miss Valentine, don't we look nice tonight! I knew you would like that dress.. it was Julia's." Vicious said, walking in the room with an evil smile on. He was dressed in a tuxedo with a white vest, and his katana strapped on his right side to his belt. He didn't have his bird with him though .. strange ..I guess he finally realized how out of style it was.  
  
"Where are we going?" Faye asked charmingly trying to keep his eyes from the hand that she held the communicator.  
  
"Well, that is something you will have to find out.. miss Valentine." He said. "Come on, we do not want to be late!" He said turning around and snapping his fingers. Two men, one of which was Joe, rushed into the room. "Joe.escourt miss Valentiue to her car.Jack, search her room, we don't want miss Valentine getting in touch with her friends.Now do we?" Vicious said.  
  
"No sir!" Both men responded.  
  
Joe walked up to Faye. He put a cream colored blinkfold over her eyes, but didn't tie here hands. Vicious seemed determined to keep Spike from knowing where they were going.but we know.. that he is being determined in vain. : ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Bebop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spikey! Are you going to for Faye-Faye??" Ed asked jumping onto Spikes back.  
  
"Aaaaaah! Don't jump on me again please!" Spike said adgitatevly.  
  
"Kay!" Ed replied plopping down on the ugly yellow couch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going for Faye.. Why do you ask?" Spike questioned her.  
  
"Well, cause Faye-Faye likes Spike!" Ed said, hopping up and running in circles around the room. (I think this girl needs some riddlen!)  
  
"What do you mean Ed?" Spike asked with a small smirck on his face.  
  
"Well, last time you went away to go after Vicious.Faye-Faye thought you were dead,.and got really moody and smoked all of Spikey's cirgerrrrets!" Ed said..jumping up and down in circles. "She cried a lot when she thought no one knew.but Ed heard Faye-Faye!!"  
  
"Thank you Ed! That is just what I needed to hear.haha..Faye likes me! That is great.." Spike mumbled.. " Yo..Ed..go get Jet for me.k?"  
  
"Kay-Kay!" Ed replied running out of the room to get jet.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry..for the wait.. I know this ch. Doesn't seem to have a point..but I am laying out the plot! I hope you enjoyed! Review! 


	6. ch6 A disastrous Night

Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: Like it so far? Let me know what you think! I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but the things that are unfamiliar are mine!! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 6 A disastrous Night  
  
Faye was shoved into a car. She didn't know where she was.or where she was going. She still had the communicator clutched tightly in her hand. She couldn't tell if she was by herself.or if someone was watching. She decided to take a chance.since her hands were not tied.. she moved the hand with the communicator slowly behind her.  
  
"Hello.." She said. " Is anyone there?"  
  
She didn't get an answer. She slowly moved her hand up to her face, she began to lift the cloth.  
"CLICK!"  
She stopped.. It sounded like a gun cocking. She gathered up her courage and pulled the cloth up....she was amazed at what she saw...she was all alone. The only other person in the car.was the driver, but she couldn't see him because the car was a limo, and the window was blacked out.. Realizing the possibility of there being a camera she began to look around. She didn't see one. All of the windows were blacked out, and the doors locked from the outside..Vicious actually trusted that she wouldn't do anything. She leaned back but something poked her...It was her communicator.it had been turned off..  
  
"Damn! They can't track it if it's off!" She yelled at herself switching it back on.  
  
The car jolted, and stopped.  
  
"Dern!" She yelled, throwing the communicator in her strapless bra.. " at least it's small!" she mumbled.  
  
She a door open.. the driver got out. She heard footsteps walking towards her door. The door opened and a man stood there. She didn't recognize him.  
  
"Put it on." He said.  
  
It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. He became angered at her confusion and glared at the cloth in her hand. She quickly put it back on, and he helped her out of the car. She wasn't told anything.. the man just picked her up.. and began walking.  
  
"Put me down!!" She screamed.  
  
"Be quiet, you will attract attention.." He replied.  
  
"Attract attention??? You don't think carrying a blindfolded woman around wont attract attention??" She yelled.  
  
The man stopped walking. Faye held her breath. She heard footsteps.. running.  
  
"DAMN! HOW DID HE FIND US!???" The man yelled.  
  
Faye fell hard on the ground. She lifted the cloth and saw something amazing.There was a man with two handguns, one in each hand, running across the alley. The man with Faye pulled out his communicator.  
  
"Vicious.we have a serious proble."  
  
The man had been shot before he could finish his sentence. Faye stood up, but all of a sudden she was lifted up. She had been literally swooped off her feet. She looked up to see who had gotten her. It was Vicious. He stopped running and the end of the alley and put her down.  
  
"Well miss Valentine, sorry for that..seems Spike found us." He said smirking.  
  
"Spike?" Faye whispered to herself.  
  
" Sadly, he didn't make it through the fight." He said.. with his smirk widening.  
  
"SPIKE! No,, he can't be!" She said beginning to cry.  
  
"Yes miss Valentine.. you.are.mine now." He said grabbing her wrist. He began to walk, he lead her out of the alley in front of a beautiful building.  
  
"Now, now, miss Valentine.. dry your tears.we have a dinner to attend." He said.. mocking her for her tears.  
  
"Spike.why??" she said looking down.. dying the stream of tears running down her face. 


	7. READ! UPDATES!

Okey.get prepared..cuz I am going to finnish the entire story by tommarow.Be ready to read.cuz it is going to be great! Srry it's takin me so long to update.I write it all before I post.so I have had it siting in my notebook...Here we go!! 


	8. Ch7 The Dinner

Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: Okey, updated now. I finally decided what should happen. YAY!!!!!! Well read and enjoy, and everyone not from the show is mine! Have Fun!!  
  
Ch.7 The Dinner  
  
Vicious let go of Faye's hand.  
  
"Miss Valentine, remember, hold your tongue..do not speak without being asked.. and say nothing of who you are, and Spike!" He said. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," She whispered. "I understand."  
  
"Good.now come on!" He replied turning his back and beginning to walk.  
  
Faye, seeing his back turned began to run. Vicious took out his gun, aimed and shot..the man in front of her fell, covered in blood. Faye stopped.  
  
"Next time..I'll aim for you!" He threatened.  
  
Faye knew that if he aimed for her, he wouldn't miss. If he shot her, he would make sure she would die slowly and painfully. She turned around.  
  
"Shoot me then!" She said.  
  
Vicious pointed the gun at her and nodded his head..there was a crowd forming now. A figure crept behind Faye...she was lifted up and was being walked towards Vicious.  
  
"You shouldn't upset him,,,, ,he can do much worse then kill you." Came the voice of the figure carrying her.  
  
Faye looked up at the man. It was Shin! (From the last episode.in my story.he wasn't killed.and he and Faye had once been in love.like when she left the bebop..before the end.) He put her down, and looked into her eyes.his eyes were soft blue.. and filled with concern. He put his hands on her shoulders.. Faye found him very charming.she heart seemed to flutter..the look in his eyes made her forget her current situation.  
  
"I am going to help you Faye! Just be patient and do what he asks for now.I wont loose you.." He said soothingly. "Just.don't anger him."  
  
"I.I won't..anger him.just please.help me!" She whispered back softly.  
  
Vicious began to walk towards them.  
  
"Good job Shin!.. You will be rewarded." He said, and then he turned to Faye with a glint in his eye. "And you will pay for that! Now come on!"  
  
Faye turned to Shin, and looked in his eyes, as if to ask 'What should I do?'. He looked into her eyes. She was as beautiful as she was when they were going out.he still loved her.he didn't want her to get hurt. He nodded slightly, he meant for her to play along..and do as she was asked.  
  
"Very well Vicious..you win.." Faye said looking down, as his cold eyes stared at her. "You win.."  
  
Shin walked beside her, with a gun pointed into her back. She knew Shin wouldn't shoot her..it was obvious he still loved her.and she returned the love.. silently. She behaved for Vicious despite the fact she knew she wouldn't be harmed.if she did as she was asked.she could stay with shin.  
  
They walked into a huge restaurant and Vicious was greeted by a waiter.  
  
"Red Dragon." Was all Vicious said to the waiter. The waiter nodded and led them to a private booth. (A private booth is a little room.with a door.)  
  
There were five men waiting in the booth already. Three of them were members of the new triad.the triad that was in Vicious's favor. The other two men were leaders of two there crime syndicates.Faye didn't know which ones they were from though.  
  
Vicious looked at Shin and nodded. Shin stopped at the door.it was a private dinner. Faye stopped to, she thought she wasn't welcome. Vicious turned and looked at her coldly.  
  
"Come on." He said. She slowly walked into the booth.  
  
"Sit down ma'am.do not worry." One of the triad said.  
  
"S.sorry. I did not realize I was welcome." She replied softly.  
  
"Have you been crying miss?" Asked the second of the triad.  
  
"Um..yes..sir.I have. One of my close..friends died.." She said looking down. She had a lump in her throat as she said the word 'died'.she still didn't want to believe it.  
  
"It's alright miss." He answered. The third of the triad turned to Vicious.  
  
"Shall we get to business?" He asked.  
  
"Yes.of course." Vicious replied, smirking evilly  
  
The waiter knocke lightly on the door. He opened it.  
  
"Sorry,.what would you have tonight?" He asked fearfully.  
  
"Lobster special and Red Wine all around.And a chocolate sundae for the lady." Said the syndicate man sitting across from Faye.  
  
"Why?" She asked him softly.  
  
"Because miss..chocolate always lifts the spirit!" He said smiling. She smiled weakly back at him.  
  
The waiter left and the door was closed.  
  
"Now, about the merger..." Vicious said smirking rather evilly.  
  
Authors Note: Wutcha think? Thx for reading! Plz enjoy the rest of my story! Oh, and tell me if something is wrong! I'll try my best to fix it!.and this story is after episode 26.Now Press that button and REVIEW!!(. 


	9. Ch8 The Merger

Cowboy Bebop  
  
Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: Okey, no need to repeat wut I own.u should know by now. N'wyz,, read..and enjoy..and everyone not in the show is mine,,,and soon Cowboy Bebop will be mine to! MWHAHAHAHAHA!...I WISH!!!! FYI..Lucious.and the triad and stuff that sounds weird is mine!!! YAY! ENJOY!(Srry..little giddy today!)  
  
Ch. 8 The Merger  
  
It became quiet in the booth. The first of the triad looked at Faye carfully. He seemed to be inspecting her, looking at all of her defaults. This made Faye feel very uncomfortable. She shuddered slightly, and then he turned to Vicious.  
  
"Vicious, does this woman know anything?" He asked suspiciously. "Is she even a member of you syndicate.you know if she isn't a high ranking member.she isn't welcome here."  
  
Faye shifted slightly. She felt very uncomfortable. What did he mean? What could she possibly know?  
  
"Yes, she is a member of my syndicate.."Vicious began. Faye got a cold chill.her..a member of HIS syndicate??? NO WAY!. "She does not know of our plans though."  
  
"She doesn't? Seems to me..that you keep your members clueless. or is it just this lady that you keep clueless?" Asked the second of the triad.  
  
"It is the lady.. And her name is Victoria Valentino.adress her as such...and she insisted on hearing about it at our meeting." Vicious said, holding a gun to Faye under the table. He didn't want her to give away his lie.  
  
"Very well Vicious..Victoria.." Said the third of the triad. " Our plans are to unite the Red Dragon, Blue Tiger, and Yellow Serpent syndicates. All three share similar goals.and similar enimies."  
  
"The point of the merger is for more man power, and more money." Continued the first of the triad.  
  
"The leader would be determined by a dual between Vicious, leader of the Red Dragons, Lucious, leader of the Blue Tigers. Malcious, leader of the Yellow Serpents, has given controll to the winner..he doesn't wish to fight.." Finnished the second of the triad.  
  
Faye looked around the table, Lucious was the man whom had orderd the food. Malcious was the man whom had not spoken. and Vicious. Vicious was the man who would win...the man without mercy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Ahhh..don't kill me! I left you kinda on a hook.but it's fun! Well.how did u like it? I am going to try and enter it into a competition and see if I can get it made into a animated movie..I haven't found a good site yet tho.so if u know of one..plz tell me! NOW PRESS THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW!! Plz! 


	10. ch9 Duals and Dreams

Cowboy Bebop  
  
Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: Okey, no need to repeat wut I own.u should know by now. N'wyz,, read..and enjoy..and everyone not in the show is mine,,,and soon Cowboy Bebop will be mine to! MWHAHAHAHAHA!...I WISH!!!! FYI..Lucious.and the triad and stuff that sounds weird is mine!!! YAY! ENJOY!(Srry..little giddy today!)  
  
Ch. 9 Duals and Dreams  
  
"It is your destiny.you will love.you will loose.you will kill..and you will survive!"  
  
'Faye awoke with a jolt. It was a dream.only a dream. But who was the Indian man? Where was she? And what did he mean? Faye looked out the window.it was early morning. The birds were singing. the dark place was gone now. It was only a dream.only a dream.'  
  
"Knock, Knock".. The door opened slowely, to reveal Shin standing in the door way.  
  
"Shin!?" She said standing up..quickly..she hadn't expected a visitor.  
  
"Good morning Faye! Um..Vicious is coming.He wants to talk to you." Shin said.  
  
"What? Do you know what he wants to talk about?" She asked charmingly.  
  
"About you dinner last Monday.I'm not sure exactly, all I know is.I was sent to let you know..Actually. It's kinda funny!" Shin said, putting his hand behind his head and laughing softly.  
  
"What is so very funny Shin?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Only..only that I think Vicious actually likes you." Shin said. "Which kinda sucks.you know?"  
  
"Why does it suck Shin? I mean.why do U think it sucks?" Faye asked.she was in a very flirty mood.  
  
"Um..cause..um.you know..you hate him.." Shin said blushing.  
  
"Yeah.and what else?" She said teasingly, knowing the real reason was that he liked her.  
  
"And what??" He said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh! Nevermind! Just to let you know.. I don't like.." Faye said.  
  
"Like who?" Vicious said walking into the room.  
  
"It's not who.." Faye said bluffing.  
  
"Then what Miss Valentine?"  
  
"Sushi!.Shin was saying how much he likes sushi..I don't like it at all!" She replied smoothly, as if she had planned it.  
  
"Oh...Okay Miss Valentine..you have two weeks."  
  
"And.what are the two weeks for??" She replied, hoping it was till her release.  
  
"You are participating in the dual Miss Valentine..or should I say Miss Valentino.as you will now be known as." Vicious replied smirking.  
  
"Me!?? Why?" Faye practically shrieked.  
  
"Because, Miss Valentine, the triad does not trust you." Vicious said. "You have till 2:00 sharp on Tuesday two weeks from now."  
  
A man walked up to Vicious and whispered something in his ear. Vicious looked at the man sharply and nodded his head. Then he turned toward Shin and walked out of Fayes room. Shin stayed.  
  
"He tried really hard to not have you dual.he is still trying.." Shin told her.  
  
"Really? Why does the triad not trust him? Do I not put on a good enough show for them?" Faye asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Um..because they had never heard of you before. They don't usually trust new triad members involved in something this big." He said smirking. "You realize of course.Vicious really likes you! Bye Faye.luv u!" Shin said and then dashed out of the room, leaving Faye standing there shocked..Vicious liking her? NO WAY!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ed, have you heard from Spike yet?" Jet asked the bushy read head running around the room.  
  
"No.. Spike-Person has not called. Oooo horrible things could happen! What happened to our ber-rave hero Spike-Person? Has he rescued the damzel Faye Lady or has he just not called?? Noooo body knows!"  
  
"Um..Ed..You are scaring me. But, it has been way to long since he left! The very least he could have done is call us so we would know he was alive!" Jet replied.  
  
"Edward can call Spike-Person!"  
  
"Okay. Go ahead! I don't care!" Jet replied.  
  
"Okeyday! Edward do it now.. kk?"  
  
Ed walked over to her computer/communicator and dialed Spike's number.  
  
"Hello.?" Came the voice of a woman.  
  
"Hello, shmello!! Is Spike-Person there? Edward would like to speak to Spike-Person!"  
  
"So..Spike is his name? Um.he can't talk. He is kinda..uncouncious. But..You can come see him!" The woman replied.  
  
"Okeyday!! Send coordinates! Send coordinates! Me come see Spike-Person! Then we can get Faye-Faye too!" Ed replied.  
  
"Okay. Sending...sending...sent!" The woman squealed. "Um.. I have to go bye!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye was thinking about Spike. She had never bothered to call the communicator. She figured his communicator was with a rotting body. She didn't think it would be worth calling. By now she was freaking out really badly. Sure Spike had taught her how to fight..but it wasn't worth fighting the way he was teaching her.he was dead now.and it was only one more thing to remind her of him. She didn't need to be reminded. She had a overwhelming curiosity raging through her. She grabbed her communicator..dialed Spikes number.and listened to it ring.  
  
"Hello?" Came the woman's voice.  
  
"Um.. Who the hell is this? Did you steal Spike's communicator? I swear if you did!" Faye screamed.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down miss! I didn't steal the man's communicator! As a matter of fact..you are the second one to ask about the poor man!"  
  
"POOR MAN?? POOR MAN?? Do you have any clue where I am?.hold on!" Faye screamed.her heart skiped a beat. "You mean.HE ISN'T DEAD???"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"BOOOOMM!"  
  
Shin,Vicious, and four other men barged into the room.  
  
"Are you alright Faye?" Vicious asked her..He seemed to actually care.  
  
Faye quickley threw the communicator behind the bed and looked up.  
  
" I had..a dream.." She said.  
  
"A dream???" Shin replied.  
  
"Yes..that.Spike."  
  
"DON'T MENTION SPIKE!!!!" Vicious yelled.  
  
"That Spike is still alive.." She finnished. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: Srry for the long ch.. Hope u enjoyed! 


	11. Chapter 10 Dual, Betrayl, and Destiny

Night of the Stars  
  
Authors Note: Okey, big surprises ahead! Hopefully u know wut I own..cuz I'm lazy and I'm not repeating.Long ch..so be ready!!Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Dual, Betrayl, and Destiny  
  
Vicious was angry!  
  
"Spike is dead!!! Do not talk about him!" Vicious yelled at Faye,hatred burning in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry..you asked.."Faye said quietly. "What was..wrong."  
  
"Don't worry about it.just don't scream anymore! Ok?" Shin said breaking the silence.  
  
"Okay, sorry." Faye said.  
  
Vicious, Shin, and the other men turned and walked out,shutting the door loudly behind them.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!" Faye's mind was screaming.  
~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~  
  
"Ugh.where am I?" A mans voice rang out into a small bedroom.  
  
"Oh!! Hi.um.Spike right?" A woman replied.  
  
"Yeah.Spike..Spiegal.Soo who the hell are you?"He replied seeing the woman sitting in a chair in the corner.  
  
"Oh sorry!! I am Vicky Martinez! I found you in the alley near the Frermir resturuant!!" She replied.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!! Faye, they still have her!!!!!" Spike yelled, alarming Vicky and making her jump.  
  
"Oh.is Faye the name of that girl? Earlier a woman called your communicator.she seemed really freaked out actually.." The woman said.  
  
"I was shot! I wasn't paying attention!.I was only watching the guy with Faye.I didn't see the other guy.Damn! Faye is going to kill me!!"Spike mumbled to himself.  
  
"So.erm.Spike.who is this Faye?" Vicky asked quite interested.  
  
"She is my shipmate.a bounty hunter." Spike replied,pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.it wasn't his though..It was one of Faye's.  
  
"Only a shipmate?" She asked.  
  
"Errr.yeh..y?"  
  
"I mean do you love her?"  
  
Spike had never really thought about that..and he definitely didn't expect to have to ever answer that question.. especially to a stranger ..much less a woman. "Um.. do I love her? God.I never really thought bout it..err..yeh..haha..I guess I do.." Spike mumbled.  
  
"Oh..I see. What happened to her?" Vicky asked.  
  
"Kidnapped."Spike answered bitterly. " Couldn't save her."  
  
"Oh! Kidnapped! By who?"  
  
"Vicious.."  
  
"Vicious???"  
  
"The Red Dragon Syndicate.."  
  
"Oh!!!! My husband. is in the Blue Tiger syndicate! They aren't nearly as bad as the Red Dragons.but he was supposed to dual the leader of the Red dragons..but he is dualing a woman instead!" She yelled in panic.  
  
"A WOMAN????" Spike said in complete surprise.  
  
"Maybe it is her!!"  
  
"God be merciful! It can't be her! She'll be killed!" Spike yelled in even more panic then Vicky.  
  
"But the womans name is Victoria Valentino..."  
  
"Really.Valentino...he must have changed her name! She is the only woman in the Red Dragon syndicate!!"  
  
"Yeh.that must be it! The dual is a two sharp TODAY!" She screamed.  
  
"FUCK! We have twenty minutes!!!!!!" Spike screamed in absolute panic..he dropped cigarette in his lap..only to mutter "fucking hell" under his breath.  
  
"Come on!!!! We can take my car!" Vicky replied. The both ran out and jumped into Vicky's car. She knew where to go.she slammed the petal to the metal and the sped off!  
~~DUAL TIME~~  
  
"Okay, Miss 'Valentino' it's time to go. " Vicious said.forcing a small grin as to not make her feel bad.  
  
"Vicious.I don't..want to...die" Faye whispered..small tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"No.I want let you die Faye.." He replied. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You won't loose.you wont die.." He said. There was a weird look in his eyes.not of lust like before..but of love.true love.  
  
"Thank you." She said.she was falling for him. Now she saw..he only acted evil, he had plenty of love to give. She leaned up to him.and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, very much.."She whispered to him. "I wont loose..I wont die"  
  
Vicious wasn't really sure what was happening.he actually loved this woman. The second love,he had ever had. And she had to fight.her life was in danger. He made a decision..he looked at her, the poor worried woman, and he kissed her lightly. She let him..but he wanted more.the kiss grew more passionate, and Faye felt his tongue slip into her mouth. There came a knock to the door, and the kiss stopped abruptly. Vicious kept eye contact. "What?" He demanded. "The dual is starting." Came Shin's voice through the door. "Thank you Shin." Vicious replied. Eye contact stopped, they both looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Come on..Faye" Vicious said.he called her Faye! Not Miss Valentine..but Faye!  
  
She nodded and they both turned and Vicious opened the door and held it for her..he could be civilized afterall!!! She smiled and they walked out.  
  
~~CAR~~  
  
Brakes screeched and "BOOOOOM!!!!!"  
  
"DAMNIT!!!!"Spike yelled. "Vicky?"  
  
"Huh?" She said looking up. "S.sorry!..He ran right in front of me!!!"  
  
"It's ok..how far are we?" He asked..completetly ignoring the fact that there was a dead man pinned under the wrecked car.  
  
"Four blocks.if we run we wont be That late.." She said.  
  
"Ok then! COME ON!" Spike yelled and they began running.  
~~DUAL~~  
  
"Ok. Mr. Martinez..Miss Valentino, Shake hands." The man said. They shaked. "Good, now here are your guns." He handed them both automatic handguns. "Now face each other and bow.good..,now turn, take twenty steps, turn and shoot..got it?" They nodded, and began to walk.  
~~BLOCK 1~~  
  
"Ok which way?" Spike asked. "Left!!"  
  
(5 Steps!!)  
  
"Okay!" They turned the block and ran to the next.  
  
~~BLOCK 2~~  
  
"Now which way??!" Spike yelled. "um..right!!"  
  
(12 Steps!!)  
~~BLOCK 3~~  
  
"We have a long street here!" Vicky yelled. "DAMN!"  
  
(17 Steps!!)  
  
"Come on! I know a short cut!" Vicky yelled.  
  
(20 STEPS!!!!!!)  
  
"BANG!!!!!"  
  
Faye's eyed widened with horror. "SHIN!!!"She shrieked. Blood was splattered on her, and a pool of blood was in front of her, Shin was lying in it. "God no! Shin!"Faye yeled, her eyes filling with tears. He was her closest friend since she was captured.  
  
"To bad." Vicious whispered and look to the sky. "I owe you one Shin!"  
  
"How dare you!!???" Faye said looking up and Shins murderer..Mr.Martinez. Fire was burning in her eyes.  
  
"BANG!" The man slumped over.  
  
"But..I...I didn't pull the trigger!!" Faye yelled turning to Vicious.  
  
"But I did.." Came a familiar voice whispering in her ear. She turned quickely. "SPIKE!!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" He said. "Why? You made me fucking believe you were fucking dead!!! I have moved on!" She yelled. Vicious, hearing that she moved on, was very happy. For, he loved this woman, and despite what he had done, she seemed to feel the same way.  
  
"Moved..on?" Spike questioned.hurt was in his voice. "YES!! I have moved on! You are dead!" She shrieked. "But I am standing right here!!" He yelled. "But..You are dead to me!" She screamed. Vicious took his chance he held up his gun aimed at Spike.  
  
BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Ahhh.plz..don't kill me!! Okey so I killed of Spike.or did I?? Srry it took so long for me to update.I have had computer trouble..Much love!! Review!! Ja Ne!! 


	12. The last chapter

Cowboy Bebop  
  
Authors Note: Don't kill me! I know I left you hanging! Sorry for that. well I am going to end soon.but I am very tempted to do a sequel! I don't own CBB, but I own stuff not from the show! Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 11: Death. Screams.. Darkness ..and the Finale!!!  
  
The bullet was heading right for it's target.Spike. Time was going slow for spike.in a few seconds..it would all be over.he would be dead. Time seemed to stop for a moment..and then it sped to normal. The bullet hit..  
  
Eyes widened, and Spike shrieked.  
  
"Ahhhh.!" Faye's voice sounded out.  
  
Vicious's smile faded into a look of udder terror. His bullet was right on target!.. But there was a problem...  
"NO!" Spike yelled. He leaned down to the motionless body of the woman at his feet. "Why! Why would you do that.for me?!"..The woman look up.her eyes black.  
"Because Spike.I lied." She said softly.  
"Lied!? About what!?" He said...his eyes slowly filling with tears.  
"I hadn't..moved on." She said, and then passed out on the cold floor.  
  
"DAMNIT" Vicious screamed and began running towards the body.Faye's body.  
"NO! You stop right there!" Spike yelled standing up. "YOU shot her!"  
"That was her own decision.she jumped in front of you!" Vicious yelled in return.  
Spike kneeled down to Faye's unconscious, bleeding, body. He kept his gun pointed at Vicious the whole time.  
"Damn Spike..we gata get her to a hospital!" Vicious yelled, he was obviously being quite sincere.  
"YOU stay away!.Faye is MINE!" Spike yelled back.  
"GOD SPIKE!!..You idiot! She will fucking die!" Screamed Vicky from the "sidelines".  
"NO! She wont die!" Spike yelled.  
"She may not..but when she wakes.she will really have moved on Vicious yelled, aiming his gun at Spike.(who wasn't looking) Spike had no time to react..The fire was shot. But neither Spike nor Vicious had fired.  
A man lay on the ground not 20 feet away.he had a smoking gun. It was Shin, and he was slipping out of consciousness, whom had shot his gun to distract them. He spent his last moments of consciousness saying;  
"The destiny has almost been fulfilled. She has loved, she has lost..she will kill, and she will survive." He then fell in a heap on the ground.  
Spike and Vicious had both turned towards Shin.as if it was planned, neither one had seen Faye come back to consciousness. She sat up slowely, a sharp pain came to her stomach. She grabbed it, her had was covered with blood. She knew she didn't have time. She grabbed her gun and stood up.  
"I have made my choice!" She yelled.  
Spike and Vicious turned around. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of her.  
"What? Your choice!?" Vicious asked.  
"I have chosen! I love you! Both of you, but one I love more!..much more, I love truly." She yelled and aimed her gun. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"  
She had shot him.the one she truly loved stood there, frozen in place. She fell, to much blood had been lost, and she fell into unconsciousness once again. ~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~~~ "Beep..Beep..Beep."  
"Faye?" Came a soft voice. "Faye, wake up Faye."  
"Hmmmmm?" She said opening her eyes slightly, her eyesight blurry. She saw a silver man.  
"Vicious?" She whispered.  
THE END! Authors Note: Sequel very soon.called Changing Lives. 


End file.
